Hate Means Love
by harunosakua
Summary: Sasuke says some things to Sakura...what happens?I aint good with summaries so please be nice!


Its been 6 months since I last talked to Sasuke-kun and it still hurts me on how much he said that I annoy him and he hates me.

FLASHBACK:

It's been a few weeks and Sasuke-kun seems to be drifting away.

I see him stading by himself sitting on a bench.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I said as i skipped towards him.

"Hn" He responded.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Waiting for someone..."

"Oh...who?"

"Its none of your business"

"Sorry..."

We were left in uncomfortable silence until I broke it.

"So how was your day?"

"...Hn,yours?"

"Its really good...especially since I get to see you now." I said while smiling

Suddenly while we were having a decent conversation arms wrapped around him and he smirked...he didnt even smirk to me!

"Hey babe" the ugly looking red head said to Sasuke-kun.

"Hey Karin"

She gave him a peck on the cheek then gave me a look of disgust.

"Who are you?" She said to me.

"Sakura Haruno,you? I said.

"Karin and I am Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." She said while smirking at me.

I felt my heart breaking and I forced a smile.

"Oh congrats...I didn't know you have a girlfriend Sasuke-kun"

"Hn..." Sasuke said.

"Yes isn't it great!! He asked me out yesterday." Karin said.

"Oh...that's nice" In my head I remember Sasuke-kun told me that he had something to do yesterday so he couldn't hang out with me but I never knew he was gonna ask out Karin.

"Well me and my bf have to get going,right Sasuke?"

She loves rubbing it into my face.

"Hn...yeah...I'll meet you in my car...I need to talk to Sakura first."

"Okay,don't take long dear"

She went skipping away and I turned back to Sasuke-kun.

"How come you didn't tell me you were gonna ask her out?" I said.

"It was none of your business." He replied codly.

"But I am your best friend!" I said angerly.

"I was never your friend let alone your best friend."

I was taken back...I never knew he would reply like that.

"Bbbbut what about all those things you said to me?!" I stuttered.

"They were all lies...I just felt sorry for you so I befriended you."

I felt tears about to come out of my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun stop lying to me..enough of this joke!" I shouted.

"This aint a joke...just shut up and never talk to me again."

"BBuutt Sasuke-kun..." I started to say but he cut me off.

"I said SHUT UP! How annoying can you get!? He shouted at me.

My eyes widen and I was speechless.

"Good now leave me...your voice is annoying the fuck out of me...especially your

ugly pink hair and your big forehead."

That really hurt...he knows how much I hate having those words said to me.

"Ssssaassuukke-kkuunn..." I stuttered tears falling out of me eyes.

"Did you not hear what I just said...shut up! I hate you...I was so stupid to befriend you when we were smaller but people learn from there mistakes and I just learned that I will never ever have another 'friend' like you" He said coldy.

I couldnt talk and more tears fell from my eyes.

He smirked at me and left,leaving me there to go to Karin.

I never realized but it started to rain.

After standing there for a few moments,I decided to go home.

END FLASHBACK

So now here I am taking a walk in the same park at night.

I still cant believe Sasuke would do that...I havent talked to him since that night.

I usually see Sasuke and Karin together but for the past 2 weeks it seems like there relationship is getting worse.

I also think that I see Sasuke staring at me while he thinks I aint looking but it could just be my imagination.

I ended my trials of my thoughts as I see Sasuke standing in front of me.

The silence is really uncomfortable and the tension is so thick.

We just stare at each other for what seemed like to be hours.

"Hn...hey Sakura." He said to break the silence.

"....hey Sasuke." I replied staring at the ground.

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Why is he talking to me..I wonder.

"Why do you care?" I snap back.

He seemed taken back from my agressiveness but regained his composure quickly.

"Just asking a simple question."

"Thought you didnt wanna talk to me anymore." I said.

He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sakura...I just wanna say that I am sorry." He apologised.

Now it was my turn to be taken back.

"...what are you sorry about?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I am sorry for all those things I said to you 6 months ago...I didnt mean any of it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Sakura,please...Karin made me say all those things to you." He explained.

I am slowly breaking inside.

"Sasuke,you dont need to lie to me anymore...we arent friends."

"I am telling the truth...believe me."

"How can I believe any of the words your saying?! I yelled.

He stayed silent.

I started to walk away but I hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please Sakura..just hear me out." He said.

I could hear the desperate plea in his voice.

"Fine" I said turning around and crossing my arms over my chest.

"The reason I said all those things to you was because Karin threatened to hurt you

if I didnt say those hurtful things to you and if I didnt go out with her.I never meant any

of those things that I said to you." He said.

I wasnt convinced and I think he could tell.

"Please Sakura...I am so sorry...I will do anything to make it up to you but please believe me" He begged and he sounded sincere and his eyes did also.

We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but only seconds.

I finally said "Fine but its not gonna be easy for you to gain all my trust again."

"Thanks...I wont let you down." He said.

"Oh and by the way,I broke up with that bitch today" He said.

"Good or else I wouldn't even consider being your friend anymore" I said.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes" I said

"Call me Sasuke-kun"

"Okay Sasuke-kun" and he smirked down at me.

_____________________________________________________________

A few years later:

I went into Sasuke's room and woke him up.

"Hey" I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hn.." He said and kissed me back.

"Happy Anniversary baby" He said.

"Happy Anniversary" I smiled at him while he smirked.

He took me out to dinner and then after he took me to THE park.

"Sakura I been meaning to ask you this.." He said nervously.

"What?" I asked.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring.

I am speechless.

"Sakura Haruno,will you marry me?" He said.

"YES,YES,YES! OF COURSE I WILL!!" I screamed.

He put the ring on my finger and twirled me around in the air.

He pulled me into the most passionate kiss he ever gave me.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back.

Then we continued kissing in the spot that held so many memories.


End file.
